Burning Shadows
by Starvixen64
Summary: "When dusk falls shadows will cover all. Follow the path of fallen stars through the storm of Ice, only the light of the Shimmering Moon and Amber Sun can save the Clans!" (W.I.P! GOING THROUGH A REWRITE NOT ABANDONED! WILL UPDATE SOON!)
1. Clans and discriptions

-Dawnclan-

Leader: Emberstar- dark grey almost black she-cat with ginger spots and amber eyes.

Deputy: Sandwing- pale ginger tabby tom with dark amber eyes.

Medicine cat: mothflight- brown tom with amber eyes.(Apprentice: Quailpaw)

Warriors-

Briarsky- brown and cream tabby she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice: Dogpaw)

sunflight- bright yellow she-cat with white chest, ear tips, and tail band. Amber eyes

Thislefur- black and white tom with fur that sticks out and amber eyes.

hawkwing- tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Acornpelt- pale ginger tom with brown spots brown eyes.

Timberstripe- dark brown tabby tom with black tabby markings and blue eyes (Apprentice: swanpaw)

Reedclaw- small white tom with a long tail and green eyes

Goarsetail- black tom with green eyes and long tail.

Apprentices-

Quailpaw- dark brown Tom with black and white spotted fur.

Swanpaw- white she-cat with a black face and paws.

Dogpaw- brown and cream tom with amber eyes

Queens-

Shelldapple- brown and white dappled ginger she-cat. Mother to timberstripes's kits. Oakkit- light brown tom with darker paws and ears. cloudkit- white she-cat with brown and light grey spots.

Badgertail- black and white she-cat with a white eye spot and dark blue-green eyes. Mother to Sandwing's kits, Amberkit- dark ginger and white tabby she-kit with amber-green eyes. Elders-

Snowfall- white she-cat with pale grey spots green eyes

-Duskclan-

Leader: silverstar- silver she-cat with white splashes and blue eyes.

Deputy: clovertail- gray tabby Tom with green eyes.

Medicine cat: Turtlefeather- brown calico she-cat with hazy green-blue eyes. Partially blind in right eye. (Apprentice: Cometpaw)

Warriors-

Solarclaw- pale ginger Tom with reddish laws and muzzle.

Darkpelt- almost black tabby Tom with dark Amber eyes.

Breezeflower- gray and white she-cat Amber-green eyes. (Apprentice: featherpaw)

Foxcloud- reddish orange she-cat with dark black legs, tail tip, and white muzzle/throat/chest.

Frogleap- calico tom with green eyes. (Turttlefeather's twin brother)

Cloudpelt- fluffy white Tom with Amber eyes.

Cindertail- light gray she-cat with darker flecks and blue eyes.

Apprentices-

Cometpaw- white Tom with black hind legs and tail.

Featherpaw- fluffy light gray almost white she-cat with dark gray flecks and blue-green.

Queens-

Lionrose- golden tabby she-cat with Amber eyes. Expecting clovertail's kits.

Elders-

Dusteye- dark brown almost black tom with dark amber eyes. former deputyt of Duskclan.

-Heatherclan-

Leader: Blizzardstar- white tabby Tom with dark blue eyes.

Deputy: ashfall- light grey tom with darker grey flecks and blue eyes.

Medicine cat: milkfur- brown and cream she-cat with soft and fluffy fur. (Apprentice: Shadowpaw)

Warriors-

Wolfheart- large grayish brown Tom with large pass and Amber eyes.

featherpool- white and brown spotted she-cat with Amber eyes.

Doveclaw- gray tabby Tom with green eyes. (Apprentice: fernpaw)

Flarestrike- pale gold she-cat with reddish paws, muzzle, and tail bands and Amber eyes.

Blackwing- black Tom with gray tabby markings and blue eyes.

Nightshade- black she-cat with green eyes. (Apprentice: lightpaw)

Apprentices-

Shadowpaw- black Tom with silver tabby markings and blue eyes.

Fernpaw- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes.

lightpaw- pale ginger tabby Tom with Amber eyes.

Queens-

Twilightfern- light grey almost white tabby she-cat with silver tabby markings. Mother to ashfall's kits, sparrowkit- light brown she-cat with black dappled fur and pale green eyes. Snakekit- light grey tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes.

spottedMint- pale ginger she-cat with cheetah like spots. Expecting doveclaw's kits

Elders-

Bramblefur- tawny and white tabby tom with a black tail tip and brown eyes. Former deputy of dawnclan.

Ghostflower- silvery-white tabby she-cat with light silver stripes and bright golden eyes. Missing her left eye. Former leader of dawnclan.

-stormclan-

Leader: ripplestar- large blue grey tom with blue eyes. (Apprentice: beechpaw)

Deputy: snowstripe- white tabby tom with blue eyes. (Apprentice: flamepaw)

Medicine cat: maplefeather- light brown tom with cream ears, tail, legs and muzzle.

Warriors-

Squrrelfern- ginger red she-cat with green eyes and long claws that stick out of her paws.

Redclaw- reddish ginger Tom with Amber eyes.

Lightningtail- light gold and white tom with light brown and black blotches.

Appleleaf- reddish brown she-cat with green eyes.

Tinypond- small light gray fluffy she-cat with Blue eyes.

Greycloud- small gray Tom with green eyes

Spiderclaw- black and brown tom with unusally long legs with one amber eye and one green eye.

Adderfang- brown tabby tom with an unusally long tail. (Apprentice: shatterpaw)

Apprentices-

Shatterpaw- white Tom with black, gray, and brown dappled and blue eyes.

Flamepaw- ginger she-cat with darker colored paws and tail hands.

Beechpaw- black she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Queens-

Willowheart- silver tabby she-cat with light grey and black spots, Mother of Ripplestar's kits. stonekit- gray and white tom with green - white tabby she-cat with black spots and dark blue eyes. Streamkit- blue-grey long furred she-cat with blue eyes.

Dapplestream- calico she-cat with one amber and one green eye, Expecting lightningtail kits.

Elders

Needleslash- silver tabby Tom with a long scar stretching from his shoulder to the base of his tail.


	2. Prologue

-prolouge-

The moon shone brightly down on a silver she-cat turning her fur white. Where am I? Am I in Moonclan or lunarclan? She asked herself glancing around at her surroundings. She caught a glimpse of a black tom. " hello silverstar" he said dipping his head. His fur looked like was covered in frost. " oh, so i am in moonclan… then that means you must be duskstar, my clan's first leader, and my mother's father!" she mumbled half to herself. "Yes, yes i am and I have an important message for you. What you think of it and who you choose to share it with will determine all the clan's fate."

duskstar rasped, he took a step closer and whispered, "when dusk falls, shadows will cover all. Follow the stream of fallen stars, the ripple of fallen snow will discover a new path, only the amber sun and shadow moon will light the fallen path!" his dark image was slowly passing away into the trees, before he was completely gone silverstar called after him.

"what does it mean? How am i supposed to do?" she asked still looking at him. He turned his icy gaze to her, "I trust you will know what to do when the time is right." he said disappearing, leaving the confused duskclan leader sitting in the grass in the moonlight. She sat there thinking about it, why me? Is it someone in my clan? She thought getting up.

She yawned then blinked and saw in the corner of her eye a dark shadow furred dog move towards her from the black, lifeless forest. She unsheathed her claws and whipped around baring her teeth. 'how is this possible!?' The creature did the same and lept for her. Silverstar tried to move out of the way but she wasn't quick enough. she watched in horror as the beast crashed into her side, its claws ripped open her belly, she screeched landing onto her side.

She laid there bleeding out from the wound, turning her silver white spotted fur wet with the blood gushing out. Am i going to die here? After duskstar gave me a prophecy? How will i have it fulfilled if i can't live to do it? Is this how this i am supposed to join my kits in lunarclan and moonclan? She thought panicked, coughing up blood until her white muzzle was scarlett and her vision blurring then everything went black with a last glimpse of the shadow fending off a patrol led by the black tom.

A/N: Sorry if I rushed it, I will fix it up a bit after I improve my writing skills

Silverstar: I died…..HOW CAN I DIE IN LUNARCLAN?!

Me: because a dog like thing killed you...

Silverstar: why? I wanted to die in battle yes but not like THAT!

Me: sorry O.o


	3. Chapter 1

A rustling sound echoed in the quiet nursery. "Hey, hey badgertail is Amberkit awake yet? I want to give get her first taste of mouse." A male voice whispered. She felt a fluffy tail test in front of her nose, Hearing her father's voice Amberkit lifted her small tabby head and opened her amber-green eyes.

"She is now sandwing," badgertail mewed nudging the half awake she-kit away from Shelldapple's younger pair of kits who were born the day before. "momma? Wheres daddy?" she asked falling back to sleep. "he's right here, and he brought you food. It's mouse, we wanted to see how you would like it." she said helping the kit up with her tail.

She woke up immediately, "he brought me mouse? Thank you daddy!" she chirped shoving her muzzle into the plump rodent. "your welcome Amberkit, don't forget to thank Moonclan, and Lunarclan for this prey." Sandwing reminded her while he sat down next to her in the dust. 'Thank you Moonclan an Lunarclan for this mouse!' she thought as she tore into the rodent's belly.

After she finished she settled back licking her whiskers clean. "Mother? Can i go outside, and see if swanpaw can play? Please?" she asked. Badgertail stiffened, "I don't know, you've never been outside before on your own," she meowed hesitantly. "Okay mother." Amberkit pouted, being thier only surviving kit out of the 3 that they had. She looked at Sandwing with a small plea in her gaze. He gave her a fond smile and looked over at his mate. "she won't be alone, she'll be with me" sandwing reassured her. Badgertail still looked reluctantly at her, than finally sighing. "Well okay, but if you feel too cold come back inside!" she added firmly. "Okay!" amberpaw mewed racing to the entrance behind sandwing.

Once she was outside a blast of icy air assaulted her, Amberkit blinked in surprise and spotted the black face of swanpaw poking her head outside the apprentice's den. next to her was timberstripe, her mentor. Amberkit called out to her and scampered over to the apprentice. "hello amberkit! How are you?" she meowed happy to see the young cat. Swanpaw turned to the brown warrior and nodded, he then walked off with an brown and cream she-cat towards the thorn tunnel "Badgertail said I can play outside if sandwing watched me. Do you want to play?" she asked bouncing up and down she looked as if she would explode from excitement.

"I'm sorry amberkit but i'm joining timbersripe's hunting patrol. Then i'm going to do some battle training with Quailpaw." swanpaw mewed, "oh, maybe after that? I'll wait for you." amberkit said sadly.

"Okay, and maybe you can eat what i catch. Well, After the elders. Every apprentice, especially poor Quailpaw knows how old snowfall gets when she's hungry." she tried not to giggle but let a mew escape then she fell to the ground laughing." Swanpaw! Hurry up! The prey would get old and die by the time you two stop chatting!" timberstripe's impatient growl sounded by the entrance. Swanpaw say up with an apologetic look on her face. "Oops, sorry be right there timberstripe! Goodbye amberkit, I will catch the biggest rabbit this clan has ever seen!" she shouted turning tail and racing after her mentor.

Amberkit looked around for something fun to do when a small white speck floated down from the gray sky. It landed on her nose melting, more followed afterwards. "Amberkit, I think you should get back in the nursery." sandwing meowed coming behind her. She turned around to face him, "Why? I want to play in this white stuff! And shelldapple's kits are too small for me to play with!" she whined putting her paws on her father's forehead. "This might be a snowstorm, but i guess you can play. Only for a little bit." he conceded, sitting down he started to wash behind his ears and whiskers. The small ginger tabby started pouncing on the small white snowflakes until she couldn't feel her paws. She tripped and let out a surprised squeak. She hit her head on a rock and everything went black.

"are you okay?" Sandwing asked through his mouthful of her fur. She didn't move as he set her back down, amberkit layed, shivering. He noticed and crouched over her, picking her back up he passed over to the nursery. The snow was falling faster and harder than it has when she was outside playing. Badgertail franticly rubbed her freezing daughters fur. She glared at him, "why is she freezing? You were supposed to be watching her!" The black and white she-cat hissed. He flinched not expecting this reaction from his mate. "I was watching her but the weather turned cold." He said keeping calm, he knew where she was coming from. Her glare only intensified, "than why didn't you bring her back!?" She snarled taking a threatening step towards him. "I promised Moonclan and Lunarclan that i'd protect her from everything that poses as a danger to her ." Her voice no more than a dangerous whisper, "anything, dogs, foxes, rival clans, my own clanmates, my leader, my siblings, even you. My mate, her father." She growled. She turned away from him and curled around Amberkit. He just stared, lost of any words he previously had. Sandwing sighed. "I'm sorry badgertail, I didn't mean for her to get hurt. You know I would do anything to keep her safe, especially since we lost Featherkit and Lionkit. Even more so when we were told the prophecy at the gathering." he said shaking his head, "I love you Badgertail, NOTHING will ever change that." He said with a defeated expression. He left the angered she-cat alone with the unconscious kit to retrieve the medicine cat.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated recently I've been sick and busy with other things with life.

Sandwing: I'M SORRY BADGERTAIL! *sits sulking on my lap*

Me: sorry but I had to do that to ya, but it's an important part of the story XP

Sandwing: why me tho!? *starts crying*

Me: (0-0)


	4. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't been able to update this story but I'm discontinuing all of my stories, I'm not abandoning them! I will continue again after I finish them on Wattpad. My account name is Starfoxvixen64 and I already have some stories uploaded. So thanks for understanding (if you don't…..well idk) and sorry for any inconvenience! Enjoy!

"Momma! Icekit is being mean to me!" A small blue-gray kit squealed hiding behind a large gray spotted tabby. The tabby lifted her head and narrowed her Amber eyes. "Icekit, behave. I don't want you to become even more of a _disgrace_ to this clan and embarrassing your father." She hissed glaring at a white tabby. The white tabby was seething with anger but kept it hidden, she lowered his gaze. "Yes mother." she said in a blank voice. Glancing at the kit that looked exactly like the one behind her mother. His blue gaze was full of sympathy, their mother always treated her like this. The she-cat sniffed, glaring at her sister, icekit saw her smug expression. Icekit has enough of this, she angrily stalked outside the nursery and went to the medicine den to watch. When she entered she saw her father talking to the medicine cat. "...we don't know who the prophecy is talking about. In dawnclan it's Amberkit, that is the only cat we know of." He was about to continue when he saw the white tabby kit. She was too frustrated to even hear what they had said. He turned his blue head to her, "morning icekit." He mewed fondly, he was the only one she felt who loved her besides stonekit. "Morning Ripplestar, good morning maplefeather." She said trying to keep her frustration and anger out of her voice. Ripplestar nuzzled his daughters head. She nuzzles back smiling, she couldn't stay mad at anything when her father was showing affection to her. Maplefeather smiled, "hello icekit may I help you?" She asked thoughtfully. "Oh, I wanted to watch you work, and see if there's anything I can help with." Icekit said shyly, which was unusual for her. Maplefeather looked genuinely surprised along with her father. Icekit shrunk down, as soon as they noticed the light brown she-cat smiled. "Are you wanting to become a medicine cat?" She asked. Icekit nodded. "Yes! It's just so interesting!" She mewed. Maplefeather chuckled, "That's fine with me as long as Ripplestar agrees to this." She said glancing at him. He nodded, "it's alright with me, It's about time my sister takes an apprentice. Let alone that apprentice being my daughter." He purred. Maplefeather nodded turning back to sorting the herbs, "She only has a few more days until she can become an apprentice along with her siblings, why start learning now?" She said happily, Icekit was purring so much she was surprised that it didn't shake the ground. Ripplestar nuzzles her head and turns to leave the den. When his bushy, blue-grey tail brushed past the fern entrance maplefeather faced the small white tabby who was gazing at her excitedly with her blue eyes. "Tomorrow we start our journey to the Starrock get your training Lunarclan and Moonclan approved." The brown she-cat said with a grin.


End file.
